Christmas night
by Natsasuki
Summary: He hopes it isn't difficult to find him there, sitting alone, waiting for a certain boy. A Christmas fic!


In the night of the bustling city, the winter snow falls fleetingly onto the ground. The cool air breezed against his face, his hands clutching at his warm cup of hot chocolate. The Christmas tree's decorations were blinding, illuminating the streets along with the city lights.

He hopes it isn't difficult to find him there, sitting alone, waiting for a certain boy.

It's a pity that none of them are able to host a Christmas party at their homes; though it would mean that their alone time together would be a little interrupted.

He checked the time. He was 10 minutes early. He got too caught up in nervousness. It's their first Christmas together. He hugs his bag close.

Over in the distance, a certain redhead was approaching an unsuspecting teal blue haired boy. He silently blended together with the crowd, stood behind the boy, and covered his eyes. He could feel the boy stilling.

"Guess who, Tetsuya?" He asked in a sultry voice.

Tetsuya chuckled, and cupped the hands that covered his eyes and smiled, "Sei-kun."

He lowered his hands and gave the latter a hug. He could feel the coldness of the other's face against his.

"Have you been waiting long?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko only shook his head. He couldn't wait till Christmas.

Kuroko offered his hot chocolate to Akashi, who took it with gratitude. The winter night is harsh; heat packs barely kept them warm.

There were people singing Christmas carols, and at some point they joined in the crowd. When the people surrounding them started counting down, Kuroko couldn't contain his excitement.

"5."

His first Christmas with Akashi, his first Christmas with his lover.

"4."

Akashi intertwined their hands together, bringing them closer together.

"3."

Kuroko turned to face Akashi.

"2."

Akashi did the same.

"1."

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted together.

Though technically both of them didn't shout, they said it more to themselves. Present in hand, Kuroko gave it to Akashi with a bright face.

"Merry Christmas, Sei-kun!" Kuroko flashed a smile. "And a happy new year."

Akashi thanked Kuroko.

Kuroko waited.

Wasn't Akashi supposed to give him a present too? He feels a little dejected. Well, as long as he gave Akashi his it's fine.

Seeing the sudden drop of emotion in Kuroko, Akashi merely chuckled.

"I'm your present, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed. That was so embarrassing. Is Akashi really doing this? He can't help but laugh.

Seeing Kuroko all brightened up he could only take out the real present and give it to Kuroko. It was fun teasing him like this.

"Merry Christmas, Tetsuya."

They gave the go ahead sign to open their presents and both of them seemed to go for the same thing: snow globes. It was accompanied by a card.

They could only laugh at how alike their minds are. It's their first Christmas together so they played it safe. As long as it's from the heart, it's enough, although the card seems to hold more importance than the gift itself.

Due to the poor lighting, it's almost impossible to read the card without straining their eyes. They decided to go to Kuroko's apartment to spend their night instead.

They were in Kuroko's bedroom. Kuroko couldn't contain his excitement because ugh, he really _really_ wants to know what Akashi wrote.

So here they are, on the floor, reading each other's cards. When Akashi was done, he looked at Kuroko. Was it him or Kuroko was so red?

"I..." Kuroko started. "I'm so happy Sei-kun."

Akashi just smiled and gestured Kuroko over. He hold Kuroko close and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Me too, Tetsuya, me too."

As Kuroko fell asleep in Akashi's arms, he could only cringe at his card because it was his first time writing a card and he doesn't know what should he write.

_**Merry Christmas, Tetsuya. I wish that we will have an eventful year ahead of us and that we can continue staying by each other's side. It was a wonderful year for me during the times we were together and I hope it was for yours too. **_

_**I love you, Tetsuya.**_

_**-Sei.**_

A Merry Christmas indeed, to be spending time with your loved one.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! Though it's still Christmas eve here, nevertheless, I hope all of you will have a wonderful Christmas with your loved ones!**


End file.
